Sour Cherry
by RedHeadedTemptress
Summary: Just a one shot of Naomi/Emily I thought of when I should've been studying for my exams. My Idea of how they first meet. Rated M for very smutty ending! Please R&R but it's my first story so go easy on me :L Yeah it's a rubbish summary but it's worth reading, I promise :)


Sour Cherry.

Naomi sighed and dropped her pen, rather forcefully, onto her pad, as her phone vibrated for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. Cook, her best mate, would not leave her alone about going out. She picked up her phone and checked the message. '_Please Naomikin's! I haven't dipped my stick in FOUR DAYS, I'm in AGONY! I need a bird a.s.a.p, plus, I'm sure there'll be loads of 'em out tonight, plenty for the both of us! ;P' _he teased. '_FINE!,' _she replied, sick of him annoying her, '_Just leave me be for an hour, so I can finish my fucking course work, yeah?' 'Have I ever told you I love you Naoms? See ya tonight! :P' _ Naomi sighed and wondered what to wear.

At 9:30 pm, having decided on her favourite t-shirt, (a white one with a picture of one of her favourite bands on the front; The Kills) black jeans and converse, she grabbed her phone, wallet and jacket and yelled to her mum "I'M GOIN' OUT!" before slamming the front door shut and climbing into the waiting car. "Naomikin's!" Cook yelled, grinning his boyish grin and handing her a lit spliff, "So glad you could make it!" Naomi rolled her eyes and took the spliff with a smile, '_Hey, I'm here now, why not enjoy myself?' _ She thought. Cook had turned to J.J their mate in the driver's seat. "Take her away 'Gay-Jay'." He laughed, taking the spliff back from Naomi. She had relaxed a bit, having taken a few tokes. Cook turned up the radio and bounced around in his seat, using the dashboard as a drum set. Naomi laughed beginning to enjoy herself already, the familiar relaxed feeling of the weed taking over her senses. "WHOOOOOOOO!" Cook yelled out the window. He turned around to face her, "I'm tellin' ya Naoms, we are gettin' laid tonight, I've got a good fuckin' feeling babes!" He laughed and Naomi laughed with him. J.J just shook his head and smiled at his two friends.

Twenty minutes later they had pulled into a car park and climbed out of the car. Cook put his arm around Naomi's shoulders, the two of them laughing at each other, the drugs having taken their effect. "Well, have fun and I'll see you on Monday." J.J said, tucking his keys into his pocket. "Awh, you not comin' with us?" Naomi asked. "No. Clubs. I can't really handle them, besides I'm meeting Lara. You know, my girlfriend, she lives down there." He grinned and pointed down to a residential area at the bottom of a hill near to them. "Okay mate, giver her one from the cookie monster yeah?" Cook laughed, thrusting the air. J.J rolled his eyes and started down the hill waving behind him.

A five minute walk later and they were queuing up outside a club called 'Sour Cherry,' the large, bald bouncer turning away all the fourteen-year-olds wearing heels and far too much make-up. He took one look at Naomi and Cook and nodded for them to go in. Thanks to Cook, they had become regulars, not that it mattered, they were both eighteen. Once inside, Naomi smiled, the loud music and familiarity of her friend's drunken faces easing her into the night. "Right, first things first," she grinned. They were all looking at her expectantly, smiling and laughing. "SHOTS!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "Yeeeeeaaah! Now were talkin'" Cook laughed. As Fatboy Slim's 'Right Here, Right Now' boomed through the speakers, they downed five shots of tequila each. Their friend Pandora (nicknamed Panda) was stumbling around after her fourth. "Shit, I'm not looking after her tonight," Naomi laughed "I did it the last time, it's your turn Freds." Their friend Freddie grimaced. "In that case…" He downed his last shot and winced, "I better get monumentally fucked!" He laughed, taking Panda by the hand and leading her to the dance floor, twirling her like a seven-year-old, under his arm along the way. Naomi shook her head at them laughing. "I gotta pee!" she yelled into Cook's ear over the bass of 'Acceptable In The 80's' by Calvin Harris. Cook grinned and nodded, his arm around the waist of a pretty girl.

She pushed her way through the throng of people queuing at the bar, to the bathroom. The bright lights inside made her eyes water and as she washed her hands, she realised how drunk she was. She pushed the door open and stepped onto the carpet, the smell of beer and sweat enveloping her again. As she was fixing her shirt, she heard someone yelling and looked up. Two girls, about her age, with dyed red hair, were arguing near the couches across from her. "What the FUCK is wrong with you Emily!" the one with her back to Naomi yelled. "I told you to stay the fuck AWAY from her!" "Fuck off Katie," the slightly shorter one growled, "Just because you think you can order me around, doesn't mean I'm gonna do as you say, I can kiss whoever the FUCK I want!" The girl called Katie tensed in shock, "I CAN fucking order you around, I'm fucking OLDER than you, you stupid lezza BITCH!" she spat; the other girl didn't even blink, "Yeah? Well at least I'm not a SLUTTY bitch like you, it's not my fault, you have to fuck everything that has a pulse, you dirty-" Katie slapped the girl called Emily, hard and pushed her onto the couch. Smirking, she stalked off deeper into the club, leaving what Naomi gathered was her younger sister, alone and in tears on the couch.

Naomi looked closely at the poor girl then. She was small, but in a cute way, with an adorable button nose, plump, red lips and huge, sad brown eyes. Her red hair shone in the lights of the club. How could anyone want to make someone as beautiful as she was, feel like that? Naomi couldn't help herself. She wanted to make this girl happy and not just right now, but for as long as she could. Before she even knew it she was standing over her. The girl stared up at her with miserable eyes. "You alright?" Naomi asked, surprised by how genuine the question sounded. She was never like this, what had come over her? "Do I look alright?" the girl replied, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. "That was your sister?" Naomi asked sitting down beside her. She nodded sadly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "She seems nice." Naomi smiled. Surprisingly, the girl smiled back and raised an eyebrow at her. Naomi melted at her smile. "Naomi." She said, sticking out her hand for her to shake, more to distract her from that adorable smile, than for introductory purposes. "Emily." The girl said and sighed heavily, wiping her eyes again. "Well Emily, I think it's safe to say, you need a drink, yes?" Emily nodded and smiled again. "Right then, let's go shall we?" Naomi said and took her hand. The touch alone sent shivers down her spine and when she looked; she found Emily was staring at her, which made her wonder if Emily had felt it too. Naomi smiled and led her to the bar. "Gentleman! Two vodka cokes, no ice please!" she called to the bartender. She looked at Emily who was fishing for her purse. Naomi put a hand on hers, sending tingles through her fingers again. "No, no, I'll get this one." She said smiling. "Thank you." Emily said, almost inaudibly, her eyes still full of tears. "No worries." Naomi said and handed Emily her drink.

They found an empty booth at the back of the club, where it was quieter and sat down. "So," Emily said, staring into her drink, "Did you see the whole show my sister and I performed?" She laughed despite herself and Naomi smiled, drinking in the sweet sound of it. "More or less," she said, suddenly feeling sheepish for eavesdropping. "Something about you being a 'lezza bitch' and your sister a 'slutty bitch' right?" "More or less," Emily smiled sadly, "Katie caught me kissing this girl I've liked for a while. She knew I was gay for a long time, but she's always tried to convince me that it's just a phase. When we were little and if I'd ever show an interest in a girl, she'd try and set me up with one of her footballer mates. If I ever tried to talk to her about it she'd always say; 'You're not gay Emily, you're just stupid.' And walk away." Emily stirred her drink with her straw and took a mouthful, wincing at its strength.

Naomi really felt for this girl and she wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. She took a deep breath, this girl she barely knew already had a hold on her so tight, and it was scary. "That's nothing, I dated this girl a couple of years ago and her mum HATED me for it." Naomi's heart leapt when she saw Emily's eyes light up at her admittance to being gay as well. "Her idea that her daughter was perfect and was going to marry a handsome rich man and live in the Bahamas was beyond fucked up. When she found out we'd slept together, she chased me round the kitchen in my underwear, with a rolling pin." Naomi laughed at the memory and Emily laughed with her. "…She'd been making brownies….that morning." Naomi choked between laughter; the two of them couldn't stop. Naomi found Emily's laughter so infectious; she was completely hooked on this girl and loved every minute of it. Their eyes locked and Naomi could feel those tingles again. This time by the way Emily was looking at her, she was sure she could feel them too; her eyes were dark, a slight blush had crept into her cheeks and she was biting her lip.

Naomi had to take a deep breath to stop her from doing something rash to this gorgeous redhead. Emily was just about to say something when Cook staggered over to them, his arms around two pretty girls this time. "Naomikins! Everybody's goin' back to Freddie's; Panda's had enough for one night." He slurred, grinning his usual boyish grin. Naomi shot an apologetic look at Emily who just smiled happily. "You comin' then? You can bring your cute redhead if you want?" Cook said, waggling his eyebrows, which in his drunken state, made him look hilarious. Naomi laughed at him and he made the peace sign with his fingers before turning awkwardly and making his way towards the exit. Naomi turned back to Emily who was blushing a little. "Would you like to come? My mates are all really nice and I know they'll love you?" She couldn't keep the plea from her voice. Emily smiled, if Naomi wasn't mistaken, a little seductively. "Sure." She said, downing the last of her drink and standing up, wobbling a little. Naomi beamed and led her to the exit.

Once outside in the cold night air, Naomi pulled out two cigarettes and handed one to Emily. She smiled and took it, her fingers lingering a little too long. Naomi blushed and lit hers, inhaling deeply. Emily smiled shyly and did the same. "Right," Cook called as the taxi arrived, "Everybody goin' to Fred's, pile in!" They all squished into the taxi and as luck would have it, Emily wound up on Naomi's lap. "Thank Christ Effy and Thomas aren't out, that would've been two too many right?" Cook laughed, smiling at the two girls he'd brought with him. "No Cook," Freddie laughed from the front seat, "You've got two too many." "You're just jealous mate," he said, "there's nothing like a beautiful girl, aint that right Naoms?" he laughed. Naomi rolled her eyes, and stuck her middle finger up at him, but she couldn't help but smile, because he was right, especially because there was one sitting on her lap right now. "Who's your friend then Naomi?" Freddie asked. "Yeah?" Panda mumbled, her head lolling against the seat, her eyes half closed. "Oh! Sorry guys, this is Emily, Em's this is Freddie, Pandora, but we call her Panda, and-" she turned to Cook, who's tongue was down one of the girls throats. "….Yup. That's Cook." They laughed as Cook made the peace sign again, without even looking at them.

Before long, they'd reached Freddie's house and were inside, in the living room, smoking a few joints. Naomi couldn't stop smiling, the whole way there; Emily's warm fingers had traced the bare skin on her arms and at one point, Naomi had gathered enough courage to lean forward and brush her lips along the back of Emily's neck. Remembering Emily's shudder at that and the catch in her breath gave her enough confidence to try and get her alone. Something she'd never had the courage to do before, but this girl, somehow, made her feel invincible. "Em's?" she asked quietly, "Yeah?" she said, her voice huskier than usual; her eyes that Naomi could only describe as liquid chocolate, never left her brilliant blues. "You wanna get a drink?" she asked, swallowing hard, it was the worst way to ask her to be alone with her, she was afraid Emily wouldn't be interested. "Absolutely." Emily almost whispered; her eyes dark with pure lust. They stood up and Naomi saw Freddie grin and wink at her. She slapped him playfully as they passed and he feigned hurt, but Emily's hand in hers was all she could think about as they made their way out the door.

As soon as they were out of sight, Emily pushed Naomi roughly into the wall, her eyes full of hunger. That was enough for Naomi and she slid her hand into Emily's hair and brought her lips to hers, ghosting them over Emily's. Emily growled and Naomi laughed and kissed her, softly at first, but the heat between them quickly became too much and Emily flicked her tongue along the inside of Naomi's bottom lip, requesting entry. Naomi didn't hesitate for a second and she felt her knees weaken as Emily's tongue danced with hers, and she let her senses take over. 'Magic'. There was no other word to describe how she felt when Emily kissed her, she now understood what people meant when they talked about fireworks, because she could see them, right behind her eyelids, shooting off in all different directions and exploding in brilliant colours. Soon her hands had gained their own free will and were roaming all over Emily's body. She smirked when Emily whimpered, as she pulled her lips away to kiss her neck. Sucking slightly on the sensitive spot behind Emily's ear, a small moan escaped the redhead's lips. Emily grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled her into the nearest room, which happened to be a sort of second living room, with a large leather couch. They both looked at it for a second. "That'll do." Naomi smiled and pulled Emily towards her for another kiss. Emily tugged on Naomi's shirt and laughed, "I LOVE the kills" she gasped between kisses. "I think I'm in love." Naomi breathed, and she wasn't lying. As soon as her shirt was off, she crashed her lips against Emily's again and pulled her shirt off too. They stumbled over and fell onto the couch, laughing at each other. Naomi paused and took a second to really look at Emily lying beneath her; her cheeks flushed red, her breathing shallow and her big, brown eyes, full of adoration and happiness. Naomi realised right there and then, that there was nothing in the world she wouldn't do to make this girl as happy as she was right now. "You're so beautiful." Naomi breathed, tracing her fingers along the lace of Emily's black bra. Emily smiled warmly, leaned in and kissed Naomi, her tongue meeting Naomi's with fervor, but even the heat couldn't hide the tenderness behind it, both girls meant this kiss.

Naomi's hands slid to Emily's waist and she, tantalizingly slowly, unzipped Emily's skirt and slid it down her thighs, pausing to kiss a pattern on the exposed skin of her stomach. Emily sighed; really enjoying the sensations Naomi was evoking in her nerve endings and pulled Naomi closer to her, to kiss and nip at her neck. This made Naomi gasp, Emily had found her weak spot, and by the wicked look in the redhead's eyes, Emily knew it too. She sucked harder on Naomi's neck, causing a low moan to roll off her tongue, but it was muffled by Emily's lips as the girl captured them once again. That was it; Naomi wasn't going to stop until this girl was screaming her name. She shoved Emily roughly back against the couch cushion and had unclipped and whipped off her bra before Emily could even register what was happening, then she dived towards her breasts and caught a nipple in her mouth. Emily made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a loud moan. Naomi thought it was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. She flicked and sucked at both the nipples with her tongue, causing Emily's breathing to become short and sharp and her hips to squirm beneath her. Naomi smirked at what she was doing to the girl. Emily looked at her, pure lust filled her eyes and something else; a silent plea for Naomi to give her her release.

Naomi didn't need to be asked twice by those gorgeous eyes and she trailed her way down the redheads body, leaving hot open mouthed kisses all over her. She stopped at her bellybutton and swirled her tongue around it teasingly. "…mmmpphh," Emily moaned and Naomi felt the muscles in Emily's toned stomach spasm under the sensation. Naomi kissed a little further down, running her tongue just under the waistband of Emily's knickers, teasing her relentlessly. The poor girl's hips squirmed and wriggled, trying to get what they wanted so badly. "…Pl-please…Naomi...please." she begged, panting helplessly. Naomi smiled and slipped off Emily's knickers, kissing the inside of her thighs before sucking her clit and licking between her soaking lips. Emily immediately bucked her hips and gasped loudly. "Fuuuuck." She moaned and her hands tangled in Naomi's hair, pushing her head down, gently. Naomi repeated the action until Emily's hips moved in a slow rhythm with her mouth, every time her hips went up, she slid her tongue inside her as far as she could and when they came down, she sucked on her clit, "Uuuhh...fuck…FUCK, Naomi …" Emily moaned. Naomi could feel Emily getting close and slid a finger slowly inside her, curling it upwards to hit her g-spot. "OOH GOD!" Emily moaned loudly, Naomi added another finger and pumped faster, seeing the redhead was on the brink of release. Emily thrusted hard against Naomi's hand and Naomi moved faster again. "OH…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck," Emily gasped between thrusts, her hands now gripping the sides of the couch and with one last, long thrust, Naomi felt Emily clench around her fingers and she came gasping her name.

Emily collapsed back against the couch, utterly spent. Naomi pulled herself up to Emily's eye level and watched as her chest heaved and her eyes fluttered open. Emily grinned shyly, leaned forward and kissed Naomi softly on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered, her warm breath tickling Naomi's cheek. Naomi raised her eyebrows, "Thank you?" she sulked, a smile playing around the corners of her mouth, "I've just given you the best sex you've ever had and all I get is _thank you?!" _Emily laughed at Naomi who had sat up and turned her back on her, her arms folded, huffing like a child denied chocolate for dinner. "Well, how about I thank you…in a better way…?" Emily murmured, sliding her arms around Naomi's waist from behind and kissing her collar bone. Naomi moaned softly. "Hmmm…now, what does Naomi like?" she teased, sucking gently on the sensitive spot behind her ear, just as Naomi had done to her. Naomi sighed contentedly, "…mmmm, you're really milking this for all it's worth, aren't you Em's?" Her breath hitched as Emily sucked harder on her neck. "…You complaining?" Emily giggled. "Nope. Not at all." Naomi breathed. "Good, because I'm only getting started." Emily whispered in her ear, pushing Naomi back against the couch and straddling her. Naomi gasped in shock and pleasure as Emily rolled her hips slowly against hers. "It has come to my undivided attention, that you're wearing far too much clothing for this to work Naomikins." Emily smirked playfully, unzipping Naomi's jeans and sliding them down her smooth legs.

Naomi's breathing rapidly increased as Emily reached behind, unclasped her bra and kneaded one of her breasts with her free hand, while the other hand worked at sliding her knickers off. Emily sighed as she took in the beautiful sight of Naomi's flawless, naked body. Her eyes roamed over it hungrily and when she got to her face, Naomi was blushing furiously. "And you thought I was beautiful." Emily smiled. "You are." Naomi said and pulled her head down for a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, Emily's won, and to celebrate, she kissed down Naomi's neck, between her breasts, to her smooth stomach. Naomi moaned as Emily's tongue played around her bellybutton and her hips writhed beneath the redhead's. "Nnnnngh…aah, Em's, please…" Naomi pleaded her hips beginning to pick up a rhythm already. Unlike Naomi's teasing, Emily wasted no time, sensing Naomi needed her release quickly. She kissed further down her body, down along the inside of her thighs until she was hovering over Naomi's glistening centre. Emily smirked at what she was doing to the girl, feeling the heat of it on her face. Before Naomi could stand the waiting any longer, she dipped her tongue between the lips and sucked hard on her clit. "FUCK!" Naomi gasped and bucked her hips in response. Emily placed a hand firmly on Naomi's hip to control her movements as she slid two fingers inside her and thrusted while still sucking hard on her clit. "Oooooohh…GOD!" Naomi moaned loudly, her hips moved in time with Emily's hand, thrust for thrust. "Aaah! FUUUCK, Emily, Emily!" she gasped nearing her climax and Emily slid her other hand back up to Naomi's breast and teased her nipple. The sensations were too much for Naomi and Emily felt her clench tightly around her fingers as she shuddered and came, the word 'Emily' still on her lips.

Emily pulled herself up and kissed Naomi on the mouth as her breathing returned to normal. "Emily…that was…" she breathed, not knowing what word in any language that would aptly describe it. "I know." Emily smiled, "Same here." She laughed and shivered slightly. "You're cold?" Naomi laughed. "Yeah, I have no idea why." she giggled. Naomi reached over and grabbed the couch throw off the floor. "Come here." She smiled and held it open for Emily like a cape. Emily crawled over and snuggled into Naomi, burying her head in her shoulder. Naomi wrapped the throw around the both of them and sighed happily.

Just as her eyes were beginning to close, Emily moved. "Naoms?" Emily whispered into her neck. "Mmm?" Naomi mumbled not opening her eyes. Emily hesitated and Naomi looked at her then. Even in the darkness she could see the redhead was blushing. Naomi smiled encouragingly, "What is it?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Emily's ear. Emily swallowed, "C-can I have your number?" she finished in a rush. Naomi couldn't understand why she was so embarrassed and laughed. "Of _course _you can, you twat, did you think I was going to let some beautiful girl take you away from me after _that_? I don't think so; you're mine Emily…wait…what's your second name?" Naomi and Emily laughed at the stupidity of the situation. Emily stuck out a hand, "Hi, I'm Emily Fitch, and you are?" Naomi took it and laced her fingers through Emily's. "Naomi Campbell, at your service, and indeed I am." Emily laughed again and kissed Naomi before settling into sleep mode.

Naomi couldn't help but smile as she drifted off, this was the start of something that was going to rattle her stars. She could feel it.


End file.
